underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
(ALL APPROXIMATE TIMES) 5th Century *According to legend, Hungarian warlord Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village. In him the infection is able to mutate and mold him into the first immortal."Hungarian, a warlord... who came to power in the early seasons of the fifth century." ~Singe *Viktor is born."...Viktor was a haughty, ostentatious Vampire overlord over 1,400 years old." ~ Underworld: Evolution production notes, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans production notes, Underworld: Evolution official site "Viktor is a haughty, ostentatious Vampire overlord nearly 1,000 years old." ~Underworld: Rise of the Lycans official site *Alexander's twin sons Marcus and William are born. "After sixteen centuries, William, the father of all werewolves, was dead." ~Underworld: Evolution novelization 6th Century *William, bitten by a wolf, mutates and becomes the first Werewolf and Marcus, bitten by a bat, the first Vampire."The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf... one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It's a ridiculous legend, nothing more." ~Viktor *Marcus turns Viktor in order to create the Death Dealers to hunt William, who is killing entire villages of people, creating more Werewolves. 7th Century *Amelia is born.Although nearly fifteen centuries old, the Lady Amelia had the youthful beauty and haughty carriage of an international supermodel." ~Underworld novelization *The first Vampire Coven is founded by vampires Viktor, Amelia and Marcus who reign in turns in "the Chain"."The chain has never been broken, not once, not in fourteen centuries" ~Viktor (present day) 13th Century *1202 AD, William is captured by Viktor and Amelia and is to be imprisoned forever against Marcus' wishes. *As part of the Chain Amelia and Marcus go into hibernation, leaving Viktor as the reigning Elder. *Lucian is born to an imprisoned Werewolf in the Vampires' dungeon. Viktor decides not to kill the human-looking infant but instead to raise him among the Vampire Coven, but always under strict control. *Viktor's daughter Sonja is born. *Lucian is used to create more of the Lycans to work under the control of the Vampires."So in Viktor's mind... William's death would mean the end for all Lycans... his slaves." ~Selene "Yes." ~Tanis *Viktor gives Sonja a pendant. 14th Century *1383 AD, Selene is born. "Only 19 years old, Selene knew she was soon to die." ~Underworld: Evolution novelization *Selene's father is commissioned to construct William's prison cell. Sonja's pendant is used as one of the keys. 15th Century *Events of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. *1402 AD, Sonja becomes pregnant by Lucian. *Raze is made a Lycan. *Freed by Andreas Tanis, Lucian kills Kosta and leads a number of Lycans in an escape, swearing to the rest that he will return for them. *Sonja is put on trial and executed by sunlight in front of Lucian. Lucian steals her pendant from Viktor. *The first Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. *Viktor kills Selene's family, accompanied by Kraven and Soren, but is unable to harm Selene. "She now understands why her family was killed." ~Tanis "But that was many years later." ~Selene "The winter of Lucian's escape." ~Tanis *Viktor makes Selene a Vampire, blaming Lycans for her family's deaths. *1409 AD, after a great battle in the Lycans' fortress, Kraven returns with Lucian's branded skin as proof that he has killed the Lycan, while in reality the two have allied against the Elders. "Nearly six centuries had passed since that night. Yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave." ~Selene 17th Century *Tanis has become the Coven Historian but is accused of "recording malicious lies" and sentenced to exile in a former monastery. "He was exiled over three hundred years ago. I was the one who exiled him." --Selene "Tanis has been hiding here since Viktor's order." ~Selene 19th Century *Kraven is made regent by Viktor. "Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs." ~Viktor 20th Century *Erika is born. *1975 AD, Michael Corvin is born. *1976 AD, Erika is made a Vampire by Kraven."The garment slid to the floor, exposing a sylphlike female form that had not aged a day since that fateful night in Piccadilly twenty-seven years ago."--Underworld Novelization 21st Century *Events of Underworld. *2003 AD, Rigel is killed by Trix. *Nathaniel is killed by Raze. *Trix is killed by Selene. *Michael is made a Lycan by Lucian. *Amelia and the Vampire Council are killed by Lycans. *Pierce and Taylor are killed by Kahn. *Kahn is killed. *Raze is killed by Viktor. *Lucian is killed by Kraven. *Selene bites a dying Michael, making him the first Hybrid. *Selene kills Viktor. She decides to keep Sonja's pendant. *Marcus awakens as a Hybrid due to the blood of the dead Lycan Singe dripping into his coffin. *Events of Underworld: Evolution *Marcus kills Kraven and burns Ordoghaz to the ground. *Tanis is killed by Marcus. *Michael is impaled by Marcus, stealing the pendant. *Alexander Corvinus is mortally wounded by Marcus, seeking the other key. *Selene becomes a Hybrid by drinking Alexander's offered blood. *Alexander commits suicide by incineration blowing up his ship. *With both keys, Marcus frees William from his cell. *Resuscitated by Selene's blood, Michael's body regenerates and revives him. *Michael kills William. *Selene kills Marcus. *Events of Underworld: New Dawn. References Category:Mythology